La Cura
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Donatello ha encontrado, para bien o para mal, la solución definitiva... One Shoot


_Bien, de pronto tuve este extraño arranque de inspiración en plena clase de Cálculo... debe tener que ver con ese incienso mareante que pusiero en la ofrenda de la facultad (se me hace que era otra cosa...), en fin, sobra decir que no entendí ni papas sobre _planos tangenciales_ pero en cambio les dejo este One Shoot. Considérenlo un pequeño regalito de Halloween._

La Cura

Como si se abrieran las puertas del infierno, los ojos castaños de Donatello se abrieron de golpe al nuevo día.

Se incorporó en la cama, ágilmente, como tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Estiró lentamente las manos, los brazos, todo su cuerpo, y comprobó que ya no le dolía. Las náuseas, que lo habían hecho bajar veinte kilos a velocidad vertiginosa, tambien se habín ido.

Había funcionado.

Como un acróbata, saltó fuera de las sábanas y dió un giro en el aire. Se sentía ligero como una pluma, y a la vez lleno de energía.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, que delataba el profundo alivio de su cuerpo, de su mente.

Había funcionado. Sacudió la cabeza con increduliad entusiasta. Había funcionado.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

El cuarto parecía haberse ampliado durante la noche.

Por todos lados estaban regados cientos de libros de química, biología, farmacología, medicina...

Todos abiertos o con separadores en distintas páginas, algunas medio arrancadas por la rudeza con que los había tratado en su desesperación.

Tambien su espacio de trabajo, donde en medio del dolor y el cansancio había forjado aquel increíble brebaje, aquella fantástica cura...

Tantos meses que ignoró el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza, los mareos, la inapetencia, las incipientes febrículas que lo atacaban de vez en cuando...

Que cuando se decidió a averiguar la causa era muy tarde.

En cuanto revisó los resultados de su propio análisis supo que iba a morir.

Aquel químico que provocó la increíble trasnformación de todaq su familia durante su infancia¿No podría tener secuelas posteriores? Todas las sustancias con que trabajó en una vida de químico autodidacta¿No podrían resultar peligrosas a largo plazo?

Debió imaginarlo en algún momento pero se resistía a creer que podría ser...

Cuando supo de la presencia de aquellas células anormales, o más bien, cuando porfin pudo creer que estaban ahí, éstas ya se habían repartido por todo su cuerpo. Invadiendo rincón por rincón, célula a célula, sin detenerse, día y noche, durante mucho tiempo.

Supo que iba a morir. A los veinticinco años, de cancer sistémico, si su propio diagnóstico era acertado.

La idea le sonó tan macabra...

Sus amigos, su familia... Pasado el shock, sólo le rogaban que luchase por vivir, hasta el último segundo.

Lo hizo. Se aferró a la vida, a la escasa que le quedaba, como cualquier joven que de un momento a otro se ve privado de futuro...

Probó con lo tradicional, con lo ya probado. Radiaciones, químicos...´

Pero éstos sólamente acabaron con lo que le quedaba de ánimo.

A los males propios de su enfermedad, había que agregar ahora el dolor en todo su cuerpo, la fatiga acrecentada y unas violentas náuseas que lo acompañaban todo el tiempo.

No eran raros los días que pasaba en cama.

Y no se logró ningún avance.

Pero Don no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Era un brillante cientifico. Creador de cosas impensables, de teorías nunca antes vistas... Y muchas veces, creador de esperanzas para otros. ¿Porqué no intentar hacer lo mismo ahora?

No importaba el coste, no importaba el esfuerzo... quizá sólo el tiempo...

Dedicó día y noche, lo que le quedaba de energía y de ilusiones, a la premisa de hallar una cura. Un remedio casi mágico que de una forma u otra lo librase de aquella lenta agonía.

Consiguió libros, aparatos, equipo, y toneladas de información de mil fuentes diferentes, comparando datos, fórmulas y teorías, probando en sujetos de experimentación y en ocasiones en sí mismo, cada posible alivio, reanudando con fría determinación la investigación tras cada intento fallido.

Día tras día, semana tras semana, apremiado por esa urgencia del tiempo que corre en cuenta regresiva, frenéticamente, sin comer, sin dormir, con la mira fija en la idea obsesiva de acabar con la agonía antes de que ésta acabara con él.

Su familia, sus amigos, vacilaban entre alentarlo en esa lucha sin cuartel y arrancarlo de esa obsesión que lo consumía al tratar de remediar lo irremediable... que lo único que hacía, lejos de ayudarle, era desgastarlo aún más...

Hasta que por fin Donatello se percató por sí mismo de ello.

Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir probando, experimentando, calculando...

La noche de la víspera se había decidido a probar el que, había decidido, sería su último intento.

La fórmula etérea, traslúcida, de un tono indefinido entre el rojo y el marrón, había sido cuidadosamente introducida en la jeringa.

No quiso que nadie le ayudara. De hecho, no quiso enterar a nadie que iba a probar la fórmula. Se despidió de sus hermanos como hacía todas las noches desde que supiera de su enfermedad. Les recordó que pasara lo que pasara, los amaba. Y sin más se encerró en su habitación para prepararse a recibir lo que literalmente podría ser su salvación o su ejecución.

Los experimentos con dicha sustancia en seres afines a él habían sido abrumadoramente satisfactorios en la mitad de ellos.

Recuperación en una sola dosis, sin secuelas a corto o mediano plazo; recuperación total en unas doce horas.

El santo grial de la oncología.

Sin embargo, aún tenía sus dudas.

Porque la otra infortunada mitad había muerto fulminada como por un rayo.

En ellos aquel extraño brebaje no habá atacado a las células enfermas, sino a aquellas que estaban sanas y funcionando.

La muerte en cuestión de segundos. Indolora, inesperada, instantánea.

No había nada, aparentemente, que marcara u patrón común entre los que habian muerto, como no había uno en los que se salvaron.

Meses de investigación no aportaron más información.

No era la dosis, no era el género, no era el patrón genético de los sujetos de experimentación, como tampoco parecía interferir el estilo de vida, la alimentación o el nivel de estrés.

Casi era cosa de suerte.

Un macabro juego de cara o cruz.

Don estaba consciente de ello cuando llenó la jeringa.

Algo le decía que el tiempo de dudas y de pruebas había concluído.

Podía rendirse, o podía jugarse el todo o nada a un verdadero juego de azar.

Sabía las posibilidades que tenía y decidió jugar.

Vida o muerte, vida o muerte... Fuera cual fuera el resultado era mejor que la agonía que lo consumía a cada minuto.

Y sin embargo, tenía miedo...

Con la mano demasiado temblorosa tomó el instrumento clínico. Desinfectó una pequeña porción de su brazo y se aplicó la dosis completa.

No sintió dolor. Ni siquiera cando repitió el procedimiento con una dosis ligeramente mayor.

Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño...

Con la voz trémula murmuró una oración suplicante al Dios de quien siempre había alardeado prescindir.

Se entró de lleno en la cama y cerró los ojos...

.-

ahora había despertado, sintiendo de pronto que todo era distinto.

Soltço una risotada al comprobar que tenía energías por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estiró la piernas con la sonrisa en el rostro. Con ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Con la sensación de que la tonelada que se cargaba en su caparazón desde hacía tanto se hubiese evaporado de pronto...

Sin embargo, a volver la vista...

Su familia...

En vano intentó llamar su atención, no respondieron. Tenían la vista fija en el vacío, y de los ojos del más jóven de los hermanos rodaban lágrimas sin parar. Frente a ellos, en la cama...

Donatello sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Le tomó menos de un segundo comprender lo que había pasado en realidad.

Dentro de él se desató la tormenta. Terro, angustia, ira, desesperación...

Y luego, como la calma tras la tormenta, una especie de rara melancolía...

Volvió a estirarse. No había más dolor, no había más miedo... De hecho, nunca se había sentido mejor.

Acababa de abandonar una vida que ya no era vida, que sólo representaba sufrimientos...

Había ideado la cura con el fin de escapar de ello a cualquier precio...

Visto de esa forma, la cura sí había funcionado.

Se volvió hacia sus hermanos, inundado por una paz dulce, pero muy melancólica... Depositó un abrazo de despedida en cada uno de ellos y luego, muy suavemente, soltó un nuevo suspiro de alivio que se desvaneció en el aire... y con él, se desvaneció tambien Donatello, como se evapora el rocío con el sol de la mañana...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo mecanografié directamente en el editor de fanfiction (punto) net, así que perdonen por las faltas de ortografía..._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
